


The Marriage of Otrera & Paean

by bubblewrapstargirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Purgatory, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is in Purgatory, and she is deprived of everything an Amazon wants, aside from battle. But when a human male who has been stuck in the Cage for centuries stumbles through the back gate into her domain... well, she's not going to look that particular gift horse in the mouth. They're Winchesters, after all. They endure, no matter how terrible the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marriage of Otrera & Paean

In Purgatory, Emma's existence (it can hardly be termed a "life"), has become naught but rage and death and pain. She does not need food, but the urge for human flesh throbs in the recesses of her mind regardless. She ignores it; there are no humans to eat. 

There are boundless creatures; fanged, winged, clawed beasts that even her maternal ancestors had no name for. She has their memories, as well as her father's; she can smell out vampires and werewolves and other monsters that were born human. Their scent is more appealing than most, but still repulsive.

She stalks through the thick forest, with no path or destination. She kills the things that attack her. At first she had naught but her brute strength, but now she collects weapons from her victims. She will never be a full Amazon with all of Harmonia's blessings, but she is still far stronger than the first thing she kills - a kitsune which tries to claw off her face. He was carrying a blade, and after, it was Emma's to weild.

She does not know how long she has been here, but gradually, as the endless fighting begins to drain her, Emma begins to regret. There are other Amazons here; she can sense them, but they do not approach her. Her maternal memories inform her that she is to be shunned by all true Amazons, Harmonia's daughters who fulfilled their rites and sacrificed their fathers. Bitter hatred churns in her stomach. She shares their noble ancestry. She does not deserve to fight alone!

Dean Winchester. Would he really have let her live? If she hadn't been so determined to succeed in killing him? He had seemed honest in his regrets; had faltered in taking the final steps towards ending her life. Regret is a worthless emotion in Purgatory. But it breaks across her skin like seawater crashing upon sandy stone. And though the rock is steady, eventually it will crumble beneath the tireless tide of the sea. So too must Emma submit to the truth; the Amazons have abandoned her. Dean Winchester's memories, though indistinct, hum with loyalty; for his absent parents, his friends, Sam. The brother he loves before all else. But Emma is his daughter, and had she renounced her mother's path, her father would have protected her. But she was stubborn, and would never have listened to reason. And so she is alone, with no one to blame but herself.

But if Emma is not a true Amazon; she must instead be a Winchester. And Winchesters are strong, and they endure when all seems lost.

So she continues in the ceaseless battle that is her existance.

*

Harmonia is not the only mother. Eve whispers to her children in Purgatory too; many of Emma's victims scream for Eve when she is about to take the final blow, and after it happens several times, her curiosity gets the better of her.

"Who is Eve?" She demands of a vampire, who hisses at her in contempt. Emma backhands the woman, feeling several bones give way beneath her ire. She repeats her question.

The answer is choked with blood but eventually Emma understands the words.

"The mother of the first what?" She demands.

"Everything," whines the vampire. "They say she creates monsters and births them, and they have more monsters."

It sounds like religious delusion to Emma, but then again, she was birthed by an Amazon whose ancestors were gifted by a goddess. So perhaps there is some truth to be found in it. She decapitates the vampire and trudges on, looking for higher ground.

*

Purgatory is unchanging. Night follows day, but the temperature never alters much, there are no changes in the trees to show the shifting of the seasons. Emma only knows that she has reached sexual maturity when her skin begins to itch with a craving she does not recognise. 

She thinks at first that she has contracted some kind of virus; she has many cuts which do not heal immediately, and is often coated in grime and blood and fluids she has no name for when the carcass of a creature she has killed explodes. It is not an unreasonable assumption to believe the fire in her veins is a result of some other creature. But it does not kill her, and it does not stop.

She climbs high up, settling in the branches of a tree to think. What could it be? This burning, gnawing feeling in her stomach, demanding humanity to appease it. She drifts through her parent's memories, into that fuzzy place that lets her identify and name things she never saw on her three days on Earth. She pushes at the barriers which usually keep the memories vague, and finds a time when her mother too felt this itch and no no no- it cannot _be_.

Two years have passed. She is old enough to reproduce, and the cycle has begun. Emma does not fight the hysterical laughter which follows. She is dead, an outcast in the afterlife, but still Harmonia demands tribute from her. There are no humans to fuck! And even if there were, what kind of abomination would be birthed in Purgatory?

She understands now, how Eve could be the mother of monsters. If Emma finds a suitable mate, she will become one also.

*

The burning, itching feeling does not abate, but eventually it subsides enough to be almost forgotten. Emma has too many opponents to let it consume her. None of them smell appealing; none would be a suitable father to her daughters. She sends thanks to anything out there listening that it is so. The idea of fucking a rugaru or wendigo or werewolf... it does not bear contemplation.

So when she smells the full human, the male human, she cannot quite believe it. He is tainted with the Pit; but it is not the stench of demon. That is a scent strong in her father's terrifying memories of Hell. At first Emma wants to stay as far away from it as possible, but her body does not agree. And after so much denial; no food, no rest, no sex; her instincts can no longer be fought.

She hunts the human like her father hunted his prey. Other creatures are mere annoyances to her now; gnats that get in her way. She is stealthy, and quick. His scent is like a beacon, and she is powerless to resist. She wears the entrails of skin-walkers and djinn like a second skin as she cleaves her path through Purgatory.

*

How long it takes to find him, she does not know. Not as soon as she would have hoped, but her skin sings with joy the closer she gets; and she stumbles into the clearing where he sits, in a drugged daze. He is young, and virile, and that is all Emma needs to know. She overpowers him easily; and he scrabbles in the dirt, desperate to escape, but he is weakened and she is strong. But she has no means of restraining him, and he will not perform for her if he is frightened.

"Stop! Stop fighting me!" She pants into his hair as she holds his wrists into the dank soil. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He does not believe her, and continues to struggle. She ignores him, sitting back on her haunches, holding down his arms as she surveys the territory. This open ground is useless; they will be eaten before they can get their clothes out of the way, let alone copulate.

They need a cave, and she needs his co-operation to find one. She growls in frustration; he is here, a perfect specimen, under the circumstances, and yet she is still unable to have even the smallest part of what she needs.

"What is your name?" Emma asks, and he immediately stops struggling. "Well?"

But he doesn't say a word. She finally has a moment to look at him properly. He has pale skin and light hair, sky-blue eyes. He would be attractive, if it weren't for the grime and scars and the stench of despair. Still, he is human and her only option. The longer she looks at him, the more his face itches at her memory. It is not safe to remain here much longer, but the recognition eventually comes to her.

"Adam?"

*

He is wary of her. He clearly doesn't believe she was a friend of his brothers, they they told her about him, that she was a good creature who never killed anyone but was killed by a hunter regardless. Emma does her best to be convincing, but he glares at her. Still, he lets her tug him into the woods looking for much-need shelter, and that is enough for now.

*

Seduction is innate to Amazons. Men are weak and easily led, so she was made to believe, but here she has no props to help her. She is as filthy as Adam; she cannot cook for him, she cannot dance or charm him with lies. The early Amazons who needed to procreate in the woods are so far back down the line of her ancestry that Emma can barely get even halfway there; she can't afford to meditate for those fuzzy memories. Adam will run and probably get himself killed and she will have lost her chance forever.

But she finds a cave with a little trickle of water, and cleans them both. He hisses when she dabs his cuts with leaves, but does not protest. Adam spoke in Dean's memories, but now it seems he is mute. He has been trapped somewhere in Hell, traumatised. The details are hazy. If Emma delves too into her father's memories she will lose herself in her own mind. She must remain on the surface. But she knows that Adam is a half-brother to her father, and therefore there is enough genetic distance between them for their offspring to be viable. So her hunger for him remains. 

If they were on Earth, she would probably have been repulsed by his scent; Amazons breed selectively for success, intelligence, beauty and strength. Genetic abnormalities from incestuous copulation would be useless to the tribe and therefore are to be avoided as much as possible. But Emma's options are severely limited. He is a full-blooded human; it is enough. She _must_ win his affections somehow. 

He may not trust her now, but Emma has nothing if not time.

**Author's Note:**

> We know Eve managed to birth all sorts of nasty creatures. So I thought, since nothing in Supernatural ever seems to cease, is Purgatory truly a 'death'? Because human souls separated from their bodies in Hell or Heaven seem trapped without assistance. But what about the monsters in Purgatory? The have souls, but not human ones. They still have bloodlust, still seem hungry and so on. Eve had children; can they? The truth is, Supernatural doesn't go into too much detail about the origins or abilities of anything, so it's fair game.
> 
> So I thought, if I were an Amazon, with the biological imperative to seduce human men every two years, I'd go crazy in Purgatory, where there's nothing to do but kill people all day and no humans to eat. The living Amazons move around to ensure their daughters have a wider gene pool, so it stands to reason that Emma wouldn't find Dean or Sam's scents appealing, especially if she was too young when they arrived. But post S8? Perhaps a human male, who was still alive when he fell into the pit, might find the back door into Purgatory... and it would feel like fate.


End file.
